Overlapping Realms, Hawkmoth's Last Hurrah
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The final chapter of my and BrighstarAngie's ultimate French cartoon crossover of epic proportions. Hawkmoth finally becomes consumed with power he taps in from Lyoko and finds that powerlines in reality just fuel his abilities of destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Overlapping Realms: Hawkmoth's Last Hurrah

Synopsis: The final chapter in Brightstar and my crossover epic. Hawkmoth was thought to be dead. Fragments of his data are brought back due to a corrupted malware mite that evolves into Respawn, a monster with intentions on tearing France to ribbons and imprisoning all flesh and blood creatures to bend to his whims. Not only that but anyone weaker than he is fair game for his tyranny.

Chapter 1-Dust in the Wind ?

Halloween had come and gone but that eerie feeling the Kadic students felt afterward hadn't faded. 'I just don't feel like Hawkmoth's totally gone.', Sissi confessed as they were enjoying their celebratory Halloween sleep over. All of them had clearly overdosed on candy and were a bit high on a sugar rush. Still, what Sissi said had great merit. 'I know what you mean. It's just not like him. I have a bad feeling that there was some data that didn't get recycled. It could have adapted itself and evolved.', Jeramie surmised. Sometimes, Jeramie hated being correct, because what he said had already taken place. Aelita could sense the unruly presense of a malware deep in Lyoko's core. Somehow it had slipped through the mainframe and fabricated an avatar, breathing life into his new form, Respawn. 'The time has come for mankind to realize his limitations. Data is infinite, man is not.', Respawn said, sifting through recycled pieces of data dust until he came upon Hawkmoth's IP.  
'You're just what I need for my scheme. Time to reconstruct you and build a better version of who you were.', he stated, beginning to write Hawkmoth's new code.

Although Aelita found it difficult to sleep, thanks to her nightmares of Respawn coming into existence, Jim's reassuring lullaby sent her straight back to dreamland. Little did the Warriors know that Jeramie, unintentional wet blanket had been correct about his feelings of dread.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-I Will Not Rest Until He's Gone for Good

XANA was livid. He could barely think straight his anger burned so hotly. The sooner he got his strength back, he'd get his vengence. He knew what had happened and smirked when the cypher was turned off. Yes, that worked in his favor, but on the other hand, Hawkmoth had returned, better than ever. This time, a villian by the name of Respawn was responsible. Respawn had been benevolent once. Franz Hopper had created him to make checkpoints in the games that players could interact with. Once Respawn gained sentience, he had his own ideas and started gaining too much ground in Lyoko. He was a terrible, tyranical sort, but his intentions were twisted. He would only be using Hawkmoth to gain control of Lyoko's grid. After that was done, Hawkmoth could be erased for good. XANA could sense Respawn's diabolical plan. Maybe this would work more for his favor than he thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Defensive Manuevers

Good thing the digital worms weren't that intelligent. Hacker was the master marionettier; the worms, merely his puppets. XANA had no idea that Lyoko had been unleashed in the natural world as well, until it was too late. When he awoke, he was still imprisoned due to the firewall, but Hacker's code dissolved that. 'When I get my hands on Hawkmoth, he's going to wish I never met him !', he vowed, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth vengefully. His vendetta would be a poison tipped arrow; smooth, swift, clean-cut, and deadly.

Everyone fanned out to cover more ground, pairing off into twos. The worms were focused on the targets in front of them, so they were blind to a rear assault. At first, they felt they had this victory in the bag with the number of worms being sent into oblivion, but Hawkmoth was only getting started with his destrada. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Skeptically, I Remain

After the Warriors awoke from their slumber, Aelita had jolted from yet another nightmare, only to realize she was an oracle, and it was true. She shivered, nearly crying. 'Don't fret too much, my Queen. We'll figure this out. Lyoko is still salvageable.', Jeramie reassured her, stroking her pink hair to assuage her fears. Taelia was armed to the teeth and prepared for battle. The rest of them followed suit, tapping their watches to access their avatars in real time. With Lyoko unravelling, there was no telling how long their avatars would hold their forms.

XANA didn't have a plan on how he would dismantle Hawkmoth's iron vice of power. Still, Jim had his eyes set on XANA like an eagle, poised and ready to strike if indeed he broke his truce. However, seeing that XANA was desperate, it was unlikely that he would go rogue on any of them. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-A Poisoned Arrowtip

The Totally Spies had rounded up Marvin Mystery and his associates to assist with the situation at hand. Jeramie had dealt with many probabilities but never one where Martin and the gang had been called in. Lend it to the intelligence of W.H.O.O.P. and their massive connections all over France. Besides, their help wasn't discouraged. They'd need all the assistance they could get moving Hawkmoth to a more isolated area to avoid others getting harmed.

XANA had chosen a spot that had the perfect vantage point for him. Cloaked in invisibility, he waited, poison tipped arrow at the ready, poised and prepped to fire at Hawkmoth. If the hawthorne, laced with hemlock, cyanide and arsenic didn't work, he didn't know what would.

'I've seen a lot of freaky things in my lifetime, but that towering ecological nightmare takes the cake.', Diana said, poised for battle. Jeramie had quickly created updated tech for her, Martin, Java and the adorable (but actually ancient) alien Billy. 'Remind me how we got talked into this again ? Oh yeah, it was Jerry who convinced M.O.M. who felt it behooved us to join the cause and fight this awful beastie.', Martin said. Though, they all had to admit, they did look 'very fetch', as Alex would so cutely and chicly put it.

The crew used their superior wit, strategy and skill to corner Hawkmoth before he gobbled up more energy from the city. At least now they had caught him in the country, where powerlines were fewer and far between. He would be greatly weakened as a result.

Respawn had been cut off from his source of power as well by Ladybug, Honeybee and Chat Noir. 'Looks as if you're at the end of the powerline.', Chat said, snarkily. Respawn fought back valliantly but it was all for naught. Ladybug de-akumatized him and the traumatized hacker ran from the scene, freaking out the entire way.

'One down, one to go.', Honey bee said, cheerily. Ladybug was mightily impressed by Honeybee's change of attitude. The kwami she had seemed to do her a lot of good and deep down she knew Honeybee was kind-hearted.

Hawkmoth 3.0 couldn't seem to move any further. The newest additions to the team had enacted an encryption spell to hold him in place. It seemed simple enough, but Hawkmoth, no matter what he tried, couldn't decipher all the complex algorithms overlapping each other. He tried to counteract the spell but it only made it stronger, until he was bound. From his vantage point atop a silo, XANA shot the arrow that finished the job. It was clear Hawkmoth wasn't going to be coming back. With a sly smirk, he seemed as if to say, 'Don't think this is the last time you'll be dealing with me.', as he created a portal with the wave of his hand and vanished from sight. 'Hmm. Guess that nasty virus does have some redeeming qualities.', Jim thought to himself. He had sold XANA short, but he still didn't want him coming close to his surrogate daughter anytime soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Reverting to Normalcy 'Lyoko will be able to rebuild quicker this time. Trust me. Taelia and I have gotten the Overseers working even faster with upgrades we programmed into the Web. Since they're such tremendous code manipulators, your Kingdom should be up and running overnight, maybe faster !', Jeramie said. A once tearful Aelita turned around and dipped Jeramie into her arms and kissed him deeply. 'Thank you my brave knight.', she said. The Tapwater Titans looked at the Lyoko Warriors, a bit wearired from the fight that they had won. Though it seemed insurmountable at first, Martin and his crew had evened the odds substantially in their favor. 'I think we should celebrate in earnest tonight. What better way to spend All Saints Day !', Angela offered. With a hearty nod, the whole lot of them spent an evening at the local arcade and go-cart emporium, playing lazer tag, climbing rock walls and winning tickets at ski-ball until they felt their hands would fall off. 


	7. Epilogue

~*~Epilogue~*~ XANA felt a bit drained from overexerting himself. Being in the real world took a lot out of him. Hawkmoth was finally out of his hair for good. For the time being, he lay down atop a column and covered himself with a heavy blanket of moss to keep himself warm from the gelid temperature around him. 'One day, Sissi, you will be my Queen. I guarantee you that. I won't rest until you are sitting adjacent to me, in a throne suiting your nobility.', he thought. With that idea firmly planted in his mind, he yawned, stretched and headed to sleep for the evening.

Back in Paris... The groups dispersed after their fun-filled night until it was the Kadic students all by themselves. 'You were all extraordinary.', Suzanne complimented. Everyone couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. Ulrich yawned. 'I think it's all time for us to be hitting the hay. We've had quite the evening.', he suggested. Yumi left with him, arm in arm. The others said their goodnights after bidding their best friends farewell for the time being.

Evening fell and everyone was tucked in nice and tight. Once their heads hit their pillows they began to dream of what autumn had in store; candy apples, pumpkin pies, persimmon pudding, duck l'orange and more candy than you could shake a stick at. It was, indeed, sweet reverie for them all, and appreciated whole-heartedly after a long-winded skirmish.

The End...For Now. 


End file.
